Catch This Sickness Smitchie OneShot
by Taylaa
Summary: Shane got Mitchie sick; and she can't see him. But he has other plans for her. ; A cute, fluff-filled Smitchie one Shot./ ShanexMitchie Shane. Mitchie. SMITCHIE! :


**Catch This Sickness**

**A Fluffy-Smitchie One-Shot (:**

**Guys, this is my first Camp Rock Smitchie fic. I'm a little hesitant about it for that reason, but it's total fluff. And I love my Smitchie fluff, so if you don't like it, tough noogies! :)**

**I'm home, sick, laying in bed, so that what inspired this. By the way, I only know how I want the first few sentences to be, so after that, it's just coming to me and I'm typing it. I probably will go back and change a few things. Tell me your favorite part in a review? ;)**

**For xXHeadInTheStarsXx, aka, Bridget, for dedicating her AMAZING Nalex one-shot to me! Go check it out, it's called After the Storm, you won't be disappointed!!!!!!!!!**

Mitchie Torres laid back into her bed groaning. "What was I _thinking?" _she wondered aloud. Groaning again, she sat up, reaching for a tissue. She heard her phone ring and looked to her bedside table. When she saw it wasn't there, she looked across the room to her desk. It was normally such a short walk, but wdue to her state it felt like miles. She swung her legs over the side of her bed until her feet felt the cold wood floor through her warm socks. She wrapped the down comforter around her cold body and walked, slowly, towards the mocking phone. The beautiful voice coming from her ringtone bounced off the walls into her ears, mocking her even more that she couldn't get to it fast enough. When she looked down at who was calling she let out a short growl. She clicked the ignore button, and smiled a mischevious grin. Why can't the caller suffer a little; they made **her** suffer! Her phone started to ring again and she felt a small smile play on her lips. She decided she'd answer if they called again. _'Third times the charm, right?'_ She heard herself think. Her ringtone played again, and she softly pressed her finger against the answer button on her delicate touch screen.

"Hello?" she heard a familiar, worried voice ask. "Hello!" This time it was more of a yell. She felt a smile play on her lips. "Hello,** loser**," she answered bitterly. Mitchie was still angry that she had to get out of bed, but the revenge did help soften the blow.

"Loser?" She could practically see the confusion etched onto his face; this drew a grin to her face.

"Yes, loser. You suck. Big monkey butts. You suck big monkey butts." She felt her grin grow a little.

She could still see him in her mind, his eyebrows furrowed together, thinking of all the possibilities that she could be mad at him for.

"I'm not mad at you... Sort of." She heard the grunt from the other line, still confused. She clarified it for him, "You got me** sick!**" She practically screamed the last word through the phone, hoping it would give him some pain. She heard him chuckling.

"Are you **mocking** me, mister? Because I don't think that me being sick is very _funny?_ You do realize it means you can't see your girlfriend because she has to be on bedrest while you are here." Mitchie explained, and she knew that he realized what she meant when he stopped laughing. Mitchie woke up that morning with a sore throat, a nasty cough, and a terrible runny nose. Added onto that was the mild fever, the head aches, and the occasional pains in the stomach when she ate. No vomiting, _yet. _All in all, Mitchie Torres was a complete wreck. Her hair was disheveled, her nose and cheeks were red, and her breath probably reeked. She didn't care though, she was sick and nobody was allowed to come see her.

"Aw, I'm sorry Mitch. I didn't think that you'd get that sick being out in the cold. For the middle of winter, it was pretty warm last night, so I figured you'd be okay." Her boyfriend was always so caring, she felt her face soften at his words. He made it impossible to stay mad for more than a half hour. That was the record, but most of the time it was only five minutes. She hated the control he had over her.

Mitchie felt a sneeze coming on, so she reached for another tissue and covered her nose. She was really getting sick of the constant sneezing and coughing.

"Mitchie, I'm sorry I got you sick. Look, when you get better I'll take you out to dinner. Okay?" Mitchie thought for a moment and then smiled.

"I guess that does make me feel a **little** better."

"Alright, Mitchie. It's a date. But I've got to go. I love you baby." He grinned and she knew it. She grinned at this, and replied.

"Alright. I love you too. I'll talk to you later." She hung up the phone dejectedly, and went to lay back in bed. She sighed, knowing the only good way to pass time would be to sleep, seeing as her voice sounded funny because she was sick. Singing was definitly out, unfortunately.

Downstairs a half hour later, the doorbell rang. Connie Torres got up from her spot on the couch, and turned down the volume on the cooking channel. She hoped it didn't wake Mitchie up; she had been up all night sneezing and coughing. She looked through the peep hole, only to find a familiar face.

"Well hello, Shane. I don't know if you knew already, but Mitchie's sick. She's got a horrible head cold. No visitors."

"Oh, I knew that, Connie, I just wanted to check up on her and give her this chicken soup I made." Shane grinned, revealing his charm. He knew there was a fifty-fifty chance of him getting to see Mitchie, and he was going to milk it the best he could. Connie inwardly smiled, but she knew she couldn't let up.

"Sorry Shane, Mitchie's resting. I'll take the soup though, and when she wakes up I'll give it to her. I'll tell her you stopped by and have her call." She saw Shane's face fall at her words, and she decided to throw a loop hole in.

"I know you, Shane, so don't try to sneak into her room by climbing up the tree outside of her window, either!' Then with a wink, Connie took the soup from his hands and swiftly shut the door.

'_Did she just give me permission to sneak into her daughter's bedroom even though there can't be visitors?'_ Shane wondered. Well, you take what you can get. He went to work on the tree, climbing it for what felt like an hour, but was only ten minutes. Shane went to open her window, and he realized it was locked. He started tapping on the window. When that didn't work, he started reciting her name. She still wasn't answering. He tried the window one last time, and realized it was open.

_'Boy, do I feel stupid!'_ He thought to himself, but he would never admit that. He was Shane Grey for crying out loud!

He opened the window and climbed in stealthily. He looked at Mitchie, and realized she was sleeping. '_She's beautiful, even in her worst state of being. How did I get so lucky?'_

He wanted to get her the soup he made, so he was about to sneak downstairs, when he saw something at his feet.

It was the bowl of soup, with a sticky note attached to a piece of paper that was on top of it.

He read the sticky note first; it only said enjoy your time together, with a smiley face. He then read the letter.

_Shane,_

_I want to thank you, for making my daughter the happiest she's ever been. She_

_glows everytime your name is mentioned, and she is at an all time high right_

_now; you make her happier than I have ever seen her before. She smiles more,_

_and it reaches her eyes more than it ever has before. You treat her with the_

_utmost respect and care that I have ever seen a man give to a woman. Yes,_

_man and woman. Since you have met Mitchie, she has grown in ways, ways that_

_without you, she might never have experienced. It goes the same for you. You used_

_to be a selfish, stuck-up boy that didn't have a care in the world, other than_

_himself, and now you care for others. You realize that other people matter more _

_than you do sometimes, and Mitchie is one of those people. No matter how young _

_you are, you are the perfect man for my daughter. You have treated her in a way _

_that I had only dreamed of until she had found you. You make me happy, because _

_you make my daughter happy. I could never repay you for the look on her face _

_she gets after you bring her home, or call her, or even smile at her. It is a look of_

_joy and love. Even if you two end up in a fight one day and she comes home crying,_

_I will make sure she is back in your arms, you won't ever have to worry about that._

_At the end of the day, it is you that would fix her and make her whole again. Nobody_

_but you can do that for my daughter. Thank you Shane. For always being there_

_for my Mitchie._

_Love, _

_Connie Torres, your future mother in law ;)_

Shane processed what he had just read. His future mother-in-law. Sure, he loved Mitchie, but they were still young. Mitchie was just a teenager, barely eighteen, how could he ask her to marry him. Maybe in a few years, but the thought was distant. It was then that he realized, he wanted to be with Mitchie for the rest of his life, and he knew that Connie was just encouraging him to realize that.

He sat down next to Mitchie, listening to her steady breathing. He brushed some of the hair out of her face, and let out a long breath he didn't know he was holding. Mitchie turned, and he pulled his hand back, afraid of waking her. He tiptoed to the guest room, pulling out a pair of pajama's and slipped into the bathroom. He changed his clothes, and snuck back into Mitchie's room, shutting the door quietly. Shane pulled the covers up and snuck under them. Mitchie turned back around and put her head into Shane's chest, thinking it was a pillow. She let her hand lay on his chest right above his heart. His heart started racing, and he thanked the Lord that she was sleeping. He pulled the covers over the two of them, snaked his arm around her waist, and felt his eyes gently shut, loving the feeling of sleeping next to the woman he fell in love with.

A half hour later, Connie Torres creaked open her daughter's bedroom door, peeking in at such a sweet sight. She couldn't help the small smile that graced her worn features, and the tugs that were pulling on her heart strings. '_She really is in good hands.' _With that thought in her mind, she shut the door quietly, and tiptoed back downstairs, letting them sleep.

Mitchie woke hours later to feel something heavy on her side, and she felt warm, and she knew it wasn't the fever. She felt her head resting against something harder than her pillow, but still soft. She lifted her head gently, and saw the small smile on a face she had grown to love. She saw the raven locks of her boyfriend splayed out on the pillow, and she couldn't help but stiffle a giggle at how adorable he looked sleeping. _'He'd kill me if he knew I was laughing at his hair being messed up.'_ This thought made Mitchie stiffle another giggle, and then sneeze. '_Looks like I'm still sick, thanks to lover boy here.'_ She laid her head back down, and just listened to his heart beating steadily. She listened to the rhythmic pattern of his breathing, admiring the soothing sounds.

Shane felt movement beneath his arm, and he started to stir. He let out a soft groan, and looked down at the beauty lying in his arms.

"Hey baby girl, how long have you been awake for, beautiful?" Shane asked, smiling at the angelic sight of her grinning up at him.

"Barely five minutes, and what's with all of the compliments? I'm far from beautiful. I look like I was run over by a mack truck."

"Even when you look your worst, you're still lovely." Shane replied coolly, not letting onto his racing heart at the moment. Yes, even after months of being together, she still had that effect on him. That only explains why they were still together though; you lose the spark, you lose interest, and Shane refused to let that happen between himself and Mitchie.

"Shane, don't say things like that. They made me want to kiss you, and seeing as I don't want you sick, I can't. This sucks. It's all your fault that I'm sick, but by me not being able to kiss you, you have to suffer a little too! So, HA!" Mitchie replied, with a smirk on her face. If she had to suffer, so did he. That's how this relationship worked; they shared everything equally, good or bad.

"Mitchie, please let me kiss you. I'm going to die if I have to go another day without your lips on mine. PLEASE!?" Shane was begging her now, pleading with her to let up, even a little. He began nuzzling her neck, resting her nose right in her tickle spot. She could feel his hot breath on her cool, porcelain skin.

"Shane, don't do this. You're only making it harder by not cooperating." Mitchie knew what he was doing. If Shane wanted to play hard ball, she'd give him hard ball. She wasn't going to give in that easily. Although, she was tempted. Shane began to kiss Mitchie's neck, with open-mouthed kissing, leaving subtle hints at what he wanted from her.

"Shane, no. Do not make me kick you off of this bed. Don't think I won't because you know I will."

"_Mitchie,_" Shane whined, dragging out the last syllable of her name.

"You betcha darn tootin' if you think I won't Shane Joseph Grey!" Mitchie proclaimed, a stern tone to her voice. Shane gasped; she knew he couldn't stand his middle name. This meant **war! **Shane started to trail kisses up and down her neck, letting his tongue glide across her skin in various places. _"He wants to use fire, well, I'll show him fire."_ Mitchie turned this little game of Shane's around. Quite easily, might she add.

Mitchie started trailing her finger up and down his chest, letting her finger trace anywhere and everywhere it felt like tracing. She started gliding her hands down his sides, to the hem of his shirt. She slid her hands underneath, tracing his abdominals. Mitchie couldn't help but thank God that she had such a greatly built boyfriend. She lightly traced all around his chest feeling his heart beating faster. Mitchie smirked at this. '_That's right, pretty boy, this game is all mine now.'_ She was so going to win, there wasn't a doubt in her mind. She reached her head up to his jawline, and started kissing up it until she reached his earlobe, to which she started nipping on.

Shane had to bite back a groan at this; Mitchie knew that his ears were his tickle spots, as weird as that may sound. Shane reached his head down, and decided he didn't care which Mitchie said. He let his lips rest against hers, moving them slowly at first, savoring the moment. He waited for ehr to pull back, but she didn't. Instead she moved her lips against his. After all this time, he was still astonished at the way their lips fit together. It was like they had met their match, it was a perfect fit. Shane moved his lips just a bit faster, increasing the passion by just an inkling. She noticed what he was doing, but at that moment in time, she didn't care. They hadn't kissed like this in over a week. Last night, their date was cut short. Mitchie's mom called, saying curfew was in few minutes, and they had to rush home. It was a fun night, but Shane didn't get to end it the way he wanted to.

The kiss started getting a little more intense. Shane brought his hands to Mitchie's sides, rubbing circles on her bare-skinned hips. Mitchie was cupping his face, and rubbing along his jawline with her fingertips. She moved her hands to his shoulders, and loosely massaged them, working her hands up to the back of his neck. She felt Shane reach his fingers up her shirt, and rub his hands up and down her back. He started tracing his fingertips over her hips and to her sides. She was afraid he would move too fast, so she traced her hands down the soft skin of his neck, traced down his shoulders and over to his biceps. She squeezed them gently, feeling the muscles that he had worked so hard to build up. She felt him tense up at the feeling of her fingers on his muscles. She traced down his bulky arms, to his hands. She intertwined her fingers with his, and lifted his knuckles to her face. She pulled her fingers apart from his, and gently laid his hands onto her face.

Shane traced her jawline, and started sucking on her bottom lip. Mitchie had to supress a moan from escaping her lips. She then felt his tongue glide across her bottom one and she opened her mouth slowly, allowing entrance, along with more passion. Their tongues collided, and she tasted him for the first time in what felt like forever. He moved his calloused hands up and down her arms, creating friction. He pulled away from her swollen lips, gently kissing her jawline, and down her neck and shoulders, moving back up towards her lips. He began to gently kiss her lips again, but she pulled away, enjoying just laying in his arms. He rested his face into the soft skin on her neck, kissing at random moments. She felt his hot, unsteady breath against her skin. She had to resist the temptation of kissing him, as much as it was killing her inside. She couldn't risk getting him sick, although he probably would after what just happened.

Shane bent his head down to kiss her, but she turned her face, letting his swollen lips hit the flesh on her cheek.

"But **Mitchie,** I want to kiss you!" Shane pleaded with her. He was whining, desperate for more.

"Shane, no! I won't risk getting you sick, and having the boys mad at you and I for being so irresponsible." Mitchie sounded stern again, almost like a motherly figure, but not quite.

"Mitchie, I don't care if I get sick. If it means I get to kiss you, this is one sickness I don't mind catching." Shane grinned, and once again, dipped his head for his lips to meet the swollen ones of Mitchie's.

**My favorite part to write was definitly the letter Connie wrote to Shane. I don't know why, I felt that Connie accepting their relationship is just SO important. Anyways, tell me your favorite part in a review!**

**So that was it. The make-out scene wasn't intended, but it came along, and I think it actually kind of fit better. Plus, without it, the one-shot would've been a WHOLE lot shorter, although it would've been pure fluff. I think the ending was fluffy, and Shane is such a cheeseball. So, for my first Smitchie one-shot, how do you think I did? I think I did okay. I'm hoping to work more with Smitchie, because with Camp Rock 2 coming out this year, there are bound to be more Camp Rock stories, which means I have more to compete with, but more to read!!! :)**

**Anyways, off track. I hope you guys enjoyed this. This is for my best friend xXHeadInTheStarsXx, as I said before, because she dedicated her Nalex one-shot to me. Like I said, go check it out (After the Storm). It's totally worth it.**

**Now please please please please please review. Because I don't feel inspiration, if I don't know what people want from me. Thank you SO much for reading. I love you all.**

**Love,**

**Tayla.**


End file.
